It is desirable to provide an elongate spinal fixation rod for use in spinal deformity correction that is adjustable in size to allow adjustments to be made intraoperatively, as well as postoperatively to accommodate the spine as it grows or as the deformity is corrected.
It is further desirable to facilitate percutaneous insertion of an adjustable rod to reduce the invasiveness of the surgery as well as to reduce the occurrence of postoperative infection. Accordingly, an adjustable rod assembly that is configured for percutaneous implantation is desirable.